


[Podfic] Evolution

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: TigerPrawn Hannigram Soulmates [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofEvolutionby TigerPrawnAuthor's summary:Considering the phenomenon of mated souls has been rarely seen in over a century, consigned to becoming an evolutionary dead end, it seems highly improbable. And yet...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: TigerPrawn Hannigram Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361058) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7kbzkh5wlr7ljp5/Evolution.mp3?dl=0) | 00:14:36 | 11.55 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for TigerPrawn for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
